mickeys_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats/Combat/Ranged
Far Shot When you use a projectile weapon (such as a bow), or a thrown reaapn, its range is doubled. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Point Blank Shot Feat Normal Roll at a disadvantage when attepting to use a proectile or thrown weapon beyond its normal range. Improved Precise Shot Your ranged attacks ignore the AC bonus granted to targets by anything less than total cover, and the miss chance granted to targets by anything less than total concealment. Total cover and total concealment provide their normal benefits against your ranged attacks. In addition, when you shoot or throw ranged weapons at a grappling opponent, you automatically strike at the opponent you have chosen. Normal See the normal rules on the effects of cover and concealment. Without this feat, a character who shoots or throws a ranged weapon at a target involved in a grapple must roll randomly to see which grappling combatant the attack strikes. Requirements * Dexterity +4 * Point Blank Shot Feat * Precise Shot Feat Many Shot As a standard action, you may fire two arrows at a single opponent within 30 feet. Both arrows use the same attack roll (with a -3 penalty) to determine success and deal damage normally (but see Special). For every five points of base attack bonus you have above +6, you may add one additional arrow to this attack, to a maximum of four arrows at a base attack bonus of +16. However, each arrow after the second adds a cumulative -2 penalty on the attack roll (for a total penalty of -6 for three arrows and -8 for four). Damage reduction and other resistances apply separately against each arrow fired. Special Regardless of the number of arrows you fire, you apply precision-based damage only once. If you score a critical hit, only the first arrow fired deals critical damage; all others deal regular damage. Requirements * Dexterity +3 * Rapid Shot Feat Point Blank Shot You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Requirements * None Precise Shot You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard -4 penalty on your attack roll. Requirements * Point Blank Shot Feat Rapid Reload The time required for you to reload your chosen type of crossbow is reduced to a free action (for a hand or light crossbow) or a move action (for a heavy crossbow). Reloading a crossbow still provokes an attack of opportunity. If you have selected this feat for hand crossbow or light crossbow, you may fire that weapon as many times in a full attack action as you could attack if you were using a bow. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Martial Weapons Feat Rapid Shot You can get one extra attack per round with a ranged weapon. The attack is at your highest base attack bonus, but each attack you make in that round (the extra one and the normal ones) takes a -2 penalty. You must use the full attack action to use this feat. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Point Blank Shot Feat Shot On The Run When using the attack action with a ranged weapon, you can move both before and after the attack, provided that your total distance moved is not greater than your speed. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Dodge Feat * Mobility Feat * Point Blank Shot Feat Category:Feats Category:Ranged Category:Combat